Ground preparation devices such as rakes, tillers, disks, harrows, and floats are well known in the ground preparation industry for use in preparing ground for various subsequent uses such as cultivating the ground or recreating on the ground such as in rodeo use of the ground (see Appx A for an exemplary harrow). When using a piece of ground for roping and rodeo purposes, it is preferable that the ground be prepared to provide uniformly soft and smooth ground to provide for good traction and to provide for a soft landing for those using the ground. Further, TRMs—towable machines having a roping target in the likeness of a calf, a bull, or like animal—are well known in the roping and rodeo industry for use in roping practice to improve roping accuracy and skills in general (see Appx B for an exemplary roping machine). However, use of such TRMs tends to cause soil compaction and/or tracks and ruts in the ground. Heretofore, using TRMs has required the periodic pausing of TRM use, re-grooming of the ground with a separate dedicated ground preparation apparatus (e.g. a tractor with a tiller or harrow), and then resumption of use of the TRM.